superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Erik Wiese Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare David B. Fain |- |'Himalaya Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Chuck Klein |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Davy Jones as Himself Bruce Brown as Narrator Johnny Depp as JKL |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Jennie Monica Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mark O'Hare Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel David B. Fain Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Surfer Fish #41, Gary, Tower, Fish #155, Chip |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #27 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Big G., Fish #36 |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Larry the Lobster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Surfer Fish #37a, Awesome Eddie, The Big One, Fish #40 |- |'Mark Fite' |Twitch, Fish #37a |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Brian Dolye Murray' |Flying Dutchamn |- |'John O'Hurley' |King Neptune |- |'Bruce Brown' |Narrator |- |'Davy Jones' |Davy Jones |- |'Johnny Depp' |Jack Kahuna Laguna |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Directors' |Andrea Romano Collette Sunderman |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Justin Brinsfield |- |'Additional Recording Services' |Santa Barbara Sound Design |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Mike Roth Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Zeus Cervas |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Todd White Robertryan Cory Casey Alexander |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Robertryan Cory Casey Alexander |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger Olga Gerdjikov |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iverson Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya Kristen Flores |- |'Executive Assistants' |Kristen Ridgway Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman Devon Lombardi Philip Harris Susan Jones Harris George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Eric Weyenberg |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Michael Petak |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Andre Boutiler Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu Anna Adams |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Jeff Adams |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Russell Davis |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post Oracle Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Daydream Believer"' |Written by John C. Stewart, C.H. Greenblatt, Kaz Performed by Davy Jones and The Monkees (Courtesy of Screen Gems - EMI Music inc.) |- |'"Bee Line for the Tree Line"' |Composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Performed by Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"Self Surf"' |Composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"Surfing Sponge"' |Composed by Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony Performed by Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Stephen C. Marston Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images Rough Draft Studios |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Alan Smart Brown Johnson Margie Cohn Stacey Kim Claudia Spinelli Roland Poindexter Eric Coleman Mark Taylor Brian A. Miller |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits